


Rain

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: YoRHa androids experience precipitation for the first time.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Rain

“What was that?”

Thunder rumbles as dark clouds gather overhead. Distant lightning flashes along the horizon, and a humid wind rustles in the trees. 2B has stopped, staring straight up. Something’s just hit her head, and she’s concerned it may be a threat. Another lands on her wrist; it’s a water drop. She looks at it, lips pursed in confusion, as more droplets land all around her.

“Rain,” 9S says simply, looking pleased. “I’ve never seen it in person. It’s one thing to read about, and completely another to actually be standing in it.”

“Rain…” she repeats distantly.

“Yeah, it’s a part of the water cycle. Water evaporates from bodies like lakes and oceans, and condenses in the atmosphere as clouds. Eventually those clouds get heavy enough that they release their load as water droplets, hence this rainfall.” He smiles. “Pretty cool, right?”

She’s silent as the rain begins falling harder, pooling in the grass and swelling in the streams.

“Maybe we should find somewhere to wait this out,” he suggests as his wet clothing darkens. “I know we’re water resistant, but you know, so are humans, and they typically stayed indoors on rainy days.”

She merely stands there, hand held palm up, looking to the sky. “No. I want to stay out in it. It’s…nice.”

“All right,” he says, coming up to stand beside her. “Fine by me.”

The wildlife has fallen silent at the storm, the only remaining sounds coming from the gentle pitter patter of the rain against the ground and sliding through the tree leaves. After a moment she speaks softly. “Tell me more about it.”

He’s surprised, pleasantly; she’s not usually one to pause from a mission to ask such things. “Well… there’s different forms this precipitation can take. It’s always composed of water, but the states change. It can fall as a more of a solid—freezing rain or hail—or even as ice crystals in the form of snow. Depending on the culture and climate, rain for humans could be seen as a stress inducer, or a blessing. There are even such things as ‘rain dances’ to aid in fending off drought and promoting crop growth.”

He pauses, getting his thoughts in order. “Rain is usually used as a sort of mood setter for stories. If it’s raining, things are usually calmer, or more somber. More violent forms of rain, such as thunderstorms, are associated with fear and terror, and would be common at an abandoned castle or haunted house.

“You know, sometimes rain is considered a romantic thing.” He chuckles. “To humans, the idea of dancing in the rain with a significant other is a surefire way to get emotions running hot. Which I just think is a bit ridiculous—”

His explanation tapers off. The rain is falling freely down each of their bodies, and it causes him to stop and take a second look at his companion. She’s completely soaked through, but doesn’t look phased in the slightest. There’s a certain sheen about her as rainwater glistens on her clothes and pale, porcelain-like skin. He watches a drop from her ivory hair slide down her cheek, along her neck, and disappear into the top of her low-cut dress. Another drips from the slit near her thigh, running down the length of her skintight boots.

He swallows hard, feeling a rapid thud in his chest.

Maybe humans are right about rain evoking romantic emotions.

“…You’re beautiful…” he murmurs before he can stop himself.

She turns to him, cocking her head. “Sorry, what’s beautiful? You’ll have to speak up over the rain.”

If he possessed the ability to blush, he certainly would be by now. “U-uh, I was just saying how beautiful the rain is against…those trees over there.” He points to a small thicket across the way. “The way the water drips off the leaves and slides down their trunks. It’s picturesque.”

A small smile twitches the edges of her full lips. “It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

They stand together on that grassy hill, watching the storm roll through, and there’s no other place in the universe he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell headfirst into this fandom, and I love it to pieces. These two tear me up so much; I ship them so hard it physically pains me. I have a lot more ground to cover in the game, as I've only just finished my first playthrough, but I couldn't resist writing a fluffy piece for my babies. Probably expect more in the future; I doubt this will be the last story I write for this fandom.


End file.
